


what if

by frostedroyaltea



Series: Speak of the Devil AU [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, One Shot, Short, Short Chapters, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: Anatoly died, Matt was too late to save him~~~this is like a "what if" if Matt didn't get to Anatoly in time in "the devil and the bratva"
Relationships: Anatoly Ranskahov & Vladimir Ranskahov, Matt Murdock & Anatoly Ranskahov - Relationship, Matt Murdock & Vladimir Ranskahov
Series: Speak of the Devil AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810366
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If One Will Fall, The Other Will Drop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888574) by [Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson). 
  * Inspired by [The Devil and the Bratva](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788353) by [frostedroyaltea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended listening ~  
> Don't Leave Me - BTS  
> Youth - Daughter  
> Only Teardrops - Emmelie De Forest

No one was coming. No one was coming and he was going to die. Matvey was too far to hear him, he never ventured this far out. 

Fisk dropped his head in the car door frame. Everything… hurt. So much. So badly. He wanted to survive but he wanted it to end. He never liked pain. Then the car door closed. White sparked in his vision then blacked out. 

\---

Anatoly was dying. Blood was pouring out of him at an alarming rate and there was nothing he could do. Matt ended up with a knife to the face and chest when he tried to get Anatoly out of the car. Fisk landed a punch on his head. Fisk saw the knife embedded in Wesley’s chest and the blood spreading from it and drove away. 

“Hey, Anatoly. Stay with me, Anatoly.” Matt shook him. “Don’t die. Asshole. Come on.”

Anatoly whimpered and Matt took away his hands. “Anatoly?” 

“Don’t leave Vova.” Blood poured out of him faster. Too quickly. Anatoly’s heart stuttered. 

“I won’t,” Matt said. “I promise.”

Anatoly inhaled. He didn’t exhale.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt burst into the warehouse, chest heaving. Immediately there were several guns pulled on him. “Don’t shoot,” he panted out. “Where’s Vladimir? I need to talk to him. Now.”

Wesley and Fisk were close behind. Any minute and they’d be in the building. 

“This way,” one man said. He led Matt up a flight of stairs and into a room. Matt noticed he kept his hand hovering over his gun. “In there.”

Matt opened the door. Vladimir was in there, sitting behind a desk. Matt heard a beep and a voice message playing. Vladimir snapped his phone shut and slammed it on the desk. “What is it?” he snapped. He looked at the man. “Why is he here.”

“Vladimir,” Matt said. “Anatoly is- he’s,” Matt trailed off and took a trembling breath. “It was horrible. Fisk,” he swallowed. “Fisk-”

Wesley walked in. “Where’s your brother?” Wesley looked at Matt. “What’s the masked man doing here?”

“I don’t know where Tólja is. He does not answer.”

Wesley feigned a look of surprise. “Well, I’m sure he can take care of himself. Does he have a girl or boy he might have spent the night with?”

Vladimir shook his head. “D’yavol,” he looked at Matt, “You were going to tell me something.”

Matt froze. “Welsey, he- it was a trap, Vladimir. Anatoly, he- he’s dead.”

Vladimir froze. “What.”

“Fisk killed him. It was a trap.” 

Wesley stood, frozen, his heart thudding in his chest. Vladimir stood, met his eyes, and glared. “I can assure you,” Wesley chuckled nervously, “he is mistaken.”

“I’m not,” Matt said. 

The man that led Matt up and the man that led Wesley up both blocked the door and lifted their guns from their holsters. 

“My employer-”

Vladimir spat something in Russain, and, keeping his eyes trained on Wesley, stalked forward. He said something again. One of the men lifted his gun, aiming at Wesley.

“Check under his shirt,” Matt said. “A knife hit him there. Anatoly’s knife.” Matt handed the knife to Vladimir. “Here.”

Vladimir looked at the knife then yanked Wesley’s shirt up. The wound was covered by blood-soaked gauze. 

“He’s dead?”  
  


“I’m sorry Vladimir. I couldn’t save him.” 

Vladimir drove the knife into Wesley’s chest, over his heart. He pulled the knife out. He watched Wesley fall with cold eyes then kicked the body away. He commanded the men to take it away then turned to Matt, head bowed.

“Where is Tolya?”

“I’ll take you there.” Matt stepped forward and pulled Vladimir into a hug. “I’m sorry.”

Vladimir’s shoulders trembled and he let out a shaky breath. “Fisk is going to pay.”

“He will,” Matt said. He hugged Vladimir tighter. “Come on. We can’t leave him there.”

\---

They brought his body back, set him on a table. Vladimir washed the blood off his chest. He tried not to pay attention to how his face was torn and shredded. Like the rest of him. “I’m sorry,” Vladimir whispered. “We should have gone back to Moscow. Like you wanted. I’m so sorry brother.”

A tear fell, then another. He sunk to the ground a drew a shaky breath in. His hands were covered in his brother’s blood. A sob escaped him and the dam burst. 

Someone gently pulled him away and out of the room. They covered Anatoly’s body with a cloth. Vladimir watched from the hallway, no longer caring his men saw him like this. 

Matt was somewhere, collecting evidence to use in court against Fisk. He asked Vladimir to testify against him. 

Someone, Sergei he realized, blocked his gaze. Vladimir looked down. “I’ll be making arrangements,” Vladimir said, “to go back to Russia. To Moscow.” 

Sergei nodded, looked at him, asked if he needed anything. Vladimir collapsed against him. Vladimir couldn't hold anything in, couldn’t hold back the tears. Arms wrapped around him, holding him. 

Matt returned later, talking to his men as Vladimir washed the blood from his brother’s body. Vladimir pulled the cloth back up over Anatoly's chest and stared at was left of his face. 

“I’m sorry. Toly. So sorry.” His face was almost unrecognizable. Vladimir gently washed the blood away. He ran his fingers over the cuts, Anatoly's skull was cracked. Even if he survived infection would have taken him. Vladimir’s hand dropped. 

Matt came up behind him. Hugged him closely. Vladimir leaned into him. “He never wanted to come here,” Vladimir told Matthew. “He wanted to go back to Moscow, rebuild what we had. I said we could be kings here. And now…” Vladimir hung his head. “I don’t know what I’m going to do without him.”


End file.
